


[Podfic] A Winter Walk

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Love, M/M, Old Age, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Snow, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "A Winter Walk", written by cathedral_carver.</p>
<p>Time is the longest distance between two places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Winter Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Winter Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111004) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



  
  


can be listened to 

On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lgpjp4vjpqz0j2x/a_winter_walk.mp3?dl=0)

On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bahsx000d88dwnp/a_winter_walk.mp3)

On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/winter-walk-0)

On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/a-winter-walk)

This is a lovely little one-shot AU. It's atmospheric, moody, sweet, melancholy, occasionally even funny, and a bit heart-wrenching. If you've ever wanted to dip your toe into listening to podfic's, this would be a reasonable one to try -- no other works need to have been read/listened to, it's just a beautiful little snowglobe, resting on a mantle above a fireplace, waiting for you to give it a shake.

Many thanks to cathedral_carver for writing these intriguing pieces and for giving me permission to record this one, and sw70 for her tireless efforts at Beta'ing and making everything better.

Length: 30:43

Size: 28.1 MB

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them (Simon & Garfunkel, again, what can I say, I'm a fan)


End file.
